revisionedfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia Organization
The Gaia Organization (or more simply, the Organization) is an independent international agency whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation in international law, security, economic development, social progress, human rights, towards the ultimate mission of world peace and prosperity. The Organization was founded as a result of the failure of the League of Nations to prevent the Second World War by a clandestine group of wealthy and idealistic men and women known collectively as the Founders. Its work has been primarily to advance mankind as a whole, and as such, has been instrumental in restoring third-world countries and securing peace between belligerant ones. It has intervened in smaller wars and made subtle, if widespread effects on larger ones. Postwar relief efforts as well as standard humanitarian crisis management are seen throughout history, drawing on near endless funds to power their endeavors. However, this power is supported by an extensive deep-cover force, inserted throughout prominent and influential governments, organizations, and companies. These clandestine activities are the bulk of Gaia's activities, and as such, allow control over much of humanity when they need to allocate resources or push the whole of humanity in a particular direction. Other covert operations often include assassination, intimidation, inciting of conflict or suppression of conflict depending on the objective. Underneath this guise, Gaia maintains a public image of peacekeeping with its ambassadors and negotiators, whose success is actually more or less a result of secret operations pushing public decisions in their favor. In the event that actual open-handed military force must be used, Gaia's technologically superior ships are enough to make the opposing party concede to their demands. History The Gaia Organization was founded, July 3, 1966 by eight of the wealthiest people in the world. Although their names were, and would be forever unknown, their legacy created the largest corporate-state structure in all of humanity. The Founders, as they would come to be known, would personally direct world affairs from the dark, moving assets, money and power wherever needed. Operating under the motto 'Sub specie aeternitatis', or under the aspect of eternity, they determined that mankind required guidance in order to survive- that if mankind were to ever achieve some sort of unity, or live long enough to reach such unity, it would have to be actively protected from itself. Thus was the logic of the Gaia Organization, and with that in mind, their activities became geared not towards the benefit of any certain amount of people, but for the ultimate success of mankind as a whole. The charisma and the money, and if necessary, power that the Founders carried were able to sway many people to their side, engineers, scientists, expert economists, the best of the best soon found themselves working for Gaia, whether they wanted to or not. Untold amounts of money over the years would go into research and development, and Gaia would become a world-class leader in technology. Negotiations backed by internal pressure and money were becoming more commonplace as Gaia-installed representatives attended meetings, conferences. Ever-so quiet rumors spread about Gaia's strength. In a decade, Gaia had tendrils in every major organization and government throughout the world. Virtually everything was privy to their whims. However, the course of the Organization stayed true. The interference of the Organization in such a large scale only occured rarely. The Parental Doctrine was developed after some time by the Founders to assert that Gaia's place in the human place was to always be there for humanity, no matter what the cost. Constant measures to push humanity in the right direction would occur at a micro-level, never at the level of whole stock markets or nations on the line without exceptional cause. Finally, Gaia developed translight engine systems in the middle of the 22nd Century CE to propel humanity out of Sol and into the stars. But first, they had to make sure it was safe to leave the house- the Frontier Expedition Groups began to leave, scouting the local regions of the galaxy for habitable worlds and to identify any possible threats to humanity. The First Expedition went out approximately 15,000 lightyears, and gathered information forming the first volume of the Colonization Index. Administration Division See: Gaia Administration Division The Administration Division is the center that sets the direction and pace of the Gaia machine. Information regarding the Administration is limited. From here, the Secretaries, the living wills of the Founders, act to direct the Gaia Organization. Intelligence Division See: Gaia Intelligence Division The logistics and planning for such extensive operations are generally handled by the Intelligence Division, which also generally train and deploy the deep cover operatives as well as the ambassadors and negotiatiors. The Intelligence Division's intelligence gathering is based primarily around free-harvesting intelligence sites all around human space, picking up as much information as possible. All this information is then lightwired into the Masterframe on Achre, where it is processed for meaningful, actionable data. At any given date, the Masterframe processes at least 500 exabytes of raw information. From this information, intelligence agents are able to move and manipulate whole nations towards a particular objective. The Intelligence Division is also the source of many contingency plans and operations that drive the Gaia Organization, a prime example being Plan M. Because of the nature of the Intelligence Division, most of its activity is classified and besides knowing its name, most employees are not aware of the true nature of the Intelligence Division or how it acquires its information. Because of this, the Intelligence Division has been jokingly referred to as the 'All-Seeing Octopus' in reference to some species of cephalopods being able to utilize adaptive camouflage and being deadly predators. Military Division See: Gaia Military Division In the case of military action, the Gaia Military Division is split into three branches: Sky, Earth, Ocean; respectively, the aerial/space navy, army, and ocean/atmospheric navy. While the Military Division of Gaia is slightly smaller compared to other national militaries, it maintains a technological edge of at least 20 years ahead of any other nation. During the early years of the Organization, the Military Division was the least formed, but with the implementation of Plan M, the steady expansion and research put into the Military Division would turn Gaia into one of the greatest military superpowers of humanity, and would be key to humanity's successes during the Entity War, War of Liberation, and the War of Reclamation. Prominant officers include Fleet Admirals Ryan Smith, Michael Caraway, and Liesl Mestracht. Engineering Division See; Gaia Engineering Division The Gaia Engineering Division is largest division of the Gaia Organization, and is the machine that builds virtually everything. It is also in this division that Gaia's Research and Development Subdivisions reside, and what the famous Delta-Orange Research and Development Group works under. Notable feats of engineering have been the Dreadnaught-Series Battlecarriers, the Exodus Gate, and the Scion-Class Colonyships.